The search of men and women for methods or replacing hair in the scalp or otherwise camouflaging baldness is well known. There presently exist many methods attempting to replace the loss of hair or to implement means providing functions of holding hairpieces or wefts of hair close to the scalp. For example, it is commonly known that hair may be removed from various parts of the body and transplanted, together with the surrounding skin, in the scalp of a person with the hope that the transplant will thrive and continue growing. This method, while extremely expensive, has not been noticeably successful.
There have been numerous other methods of attempting to present the appearance of hair in the scalp by such means as laboriously inserting a hair, or a fiber, into the skin by boring a hole in the scalp and locating the hair or fiber within that bore. The most prevalent method of advancing the appearance of hair has been in the field of attaching devices to the scalp to which in turn are attached wefts of synthetic or human hair made into wigs or hairpieces. These methods may comprise sutures in the person's scalp through which threads are run to secure mechanical holding devices to which the hairpiece is attached. These mechanical devices comprise in themselves quite complex mechanical fasteners. Therer are other methods which have been so simple as to merely intertwine the ends of the thread suture and attach hair wefts to these threads.
The above methods which utilize mechanical or other holding devices for the hairpieces or wefts of hair suffer from many shortcomings such as the need for periodic tightening of the means holding the mechanical fastening device close to the scalp in addition to the possibilities of infection resulting from the closeness of the mechanical device to the area of the scalp.